The present invention relates to a laser machine, in particular for drilling, cutting, welding or engraving, comprising at least one laser light source for generating a laser beam and an optical system to guide and/or to manipulate the laser beam, whereby the optical system comprises at least one tool, in particular an optical lens or nozzle, which is attached to or carried by an interchangeable tool holder.
The present invention further relates to a laser machine system with a laser machine as described above.
Laser machines as described above are well known in the art. A laser light source is used to generate a laser beam which is guided and manipulated by an optic system, such that it is directed onto an object to be machined. The optic system comprises, for example among other things, such as guiding mirrors or the like, at least one tool which also guides or manipulates the laser beam and which can be interchanged in order to adapt the laser machine to a certain task, such as drilling, cutting, welding or engraving. Usually the tool, for example an optical lens, is attached to or carried by an interchangeable tool holder so that the lens or the tool itself does not have to be touched or contacted during assembly or disassembly.
With known laser machines the process of removing the tool holder from the laser machine is either complicated and time consuming or it is unsafe, such that the tool holder can fall and break.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a laser machine and a laser machine system which provide a possibility for a safe and easy handling, i.e. for an easy and safe assembly and disassembly of the tool or the tool holder, respectively, to the laser machine in a cost effective way.